Because I could not Stop for Death
by Mesalline
Summary: Suzie felt Emily Dickinson really knew what she was talking about. One Shot.


_**Authors Notes: Based on the poem 'Because I could not stop for death' Part four; Time and Eternity, from Emily Dickinsons complete works. Enjoy. **_

_Because I could not stop for death,_

_He kindly stopped for me;_

_The carriage held but just ourselves_

_And Immortality. _

Suzie read and re read the first stanza. There was something about Emily Dickinson that she couldn't quite place; her poems were so perfect. It was like the words were whispering softly in her ear, as though they held some secret, concealing the answer from view. But it was there, none the less, she thought.

She pondered on the last line of the stanza. _And Immortality._

_We slowly drove, he knew no haste,_

_And I had put away_

_My labor, and my leisure too,_

_For his civility. _

In her minds eye, Suzie would often picture herself sitting on a cloud, legs tucked neatly beneath her, white gown contrasting sharply with her urban hair; listening to tales untold, and basking in the golden sunlight.

But that was along time ago, back when she was innocent and ignorant to the world. Her father had taken her dreams and moulded them into something new. Something she didn't want. For bed time stories were replaced with ideas of hell, God, pain and death.

Her father had painted her a black world, filled with monsters and demons.

Suzie welled up as she flicked through the poem which brought back so many childhood memories.

It wasn't long before Suzie found Torchwood, or more Torchwood found her. Suzie soon realised that through Torchwood, she could break through her nightmares, and maybe- if she was lucky, add a splash of colour onto her black canvas.

Sometimes Suzie longed for those days back; those days when fairy tales seemed so real, so real that she thought she could touch them; but they were just out of reach. The days when she believed anything was possible. Perhaps she still believed, perhaps she didn't. She wasn't sure anymore. Suzie had followed her father's religious teachings for years to please him. But, she thought as she read the last line, it didn't matter anymore.

_We passed the school were children played,_

_At wrestling in a ring;_

_We passed the fields of gazing grain;_

_We passed the setting sun. _

Suzie stood on the tallest building in Cardiff- or what she thought was the tallest building; and watched the world pass her by. No one else knew about this place, her heaven; except maybe Jack.

Here she thought about everything, her lost childhood, stolen dreams, military coats, and the black demon that haunted her and plagued her thoughts.

Finding the glove had been a blessing; as though someone knew her dilemma and offered her a way out. Silently she thanked whatever deity's existed and secretly begun her work. Jack would never find out.

_We paused before a house that seemed _

_A swelling of the ground;_

_The roof was scarcely visible,_

_The cornice but a mound. _

It had taken her longer than she had expected to fully understand the glove, and she had long forgotten Emily Dickinson's poetry. She had forgotten most things; it was almost as though she barely knew how to live.

Suzie found it amusing, that the team hadn't noticed. They were all too wrapped up in their own lives and problems to notice hers. The voices had started again, giving her hints and clues whenever she got close.

As the young boy fell to the floor, she knelt beside him and pulled out the knife, looking at it in wonderment. Suzie smirked as the blood quietly dripped onto the black pavement. She rolled the victim over onto his front and put on the glove.

"Wakey wakey."

_Since then 't is centuries; but each _

_Feels shorter than the day_

_I first surmised the horse's heads_

_Were towards eternity. _

"How much more of this do you want?"

Suzie glared up at her Captain, triumphant.

She laughed as Jack shot her again.

"Want to know a secret?" she sang, and grinned.

Suzie felt vaguely surprised, impressed and annoyed when Jack figured out how to break the connection. It had taken her months to work out how to use it. Why had it only taken him a minute?

Suzie giggled, regardless.

"There's something coming, Jack." She whispered, bearing her teeth.

Inwardly she cheered as Jacks aim faltered.

"And its coming, Jack Harkness! It's coming…for you!"

She'd know; she thought as she felt the last drop of life seep from her.

She'd seen it.

_Fin. _


End file.
